


The Morning After

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hangover, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: So why was that copier making all sorts of beeping noise last night? See what happened!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is picking up the next morning after Pranks in the Office! I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title: The Morning After  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Draco and Pansy  
> Summary: So why was that copier making all sorts of beeping noise last night? See what happened!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The next morning had come much too early for Draco and Pansy. When their alarm sounded, neither one of them really moved to shut it off. So it continued to beep loudly until Draco decided to reach over to turn it off.

"What happened last night?" he asked groggily as he stretched his arms above his head in a desperate attempt to force himself awake.

Pansy yawned before she spoke and stretched her arms in a similar fashion to Draco except she was still laying down. She looked up at him and shrugged, "I have no idea. All I know is that my head is killing me."

"Same," Draco sighed as he got out of bed to begin getting ready for the day. As he walked over towards their en suite bathroom, he looked over his shoulder at Pansy, who had finally sat up and was looking around trying to get her bearings, and asked, "Wanna join me?"

A wicked smile grew on her face as she bolted out of bed.

* * *

 

By the time they had arrived at work, there was a piece of gossip moving about the office that someone had been in the copier room last night during the party and had made some rather interesting copies, and of course, those copies had begun to make their way around the office as everyone tried to figure out who it had been.

When the copy made its way to Pansy's desk, her co-worker, Margaret, found Pansy with her head down and her arms draped over top her ears to drown out any of the excess noise that was going on around her. All just trying to cope with the ridiculous hangover that she was struggling with.

"Are you okay, Pans?" Margaret asked as she touched a gentle hand to Pansy's shoulder, which caused Pansy to jolt her head up and almost jump completely out of her chair.

"Geez, Margaret. You scared the hell out of me," she replied as she tried to catch her breath and rubbed her temples. The jump sent a throbbing pain searing through her skull.

"Sorry about that. I was just making sure you were okay, _and_ ," she said with a smile while presenting Pansy with a piece of paper, "I wanted to show you this!"

Pansy had no words when she saw what was printed on the paper. The image on the page flooded her mind with memories from last night, as she wracked her brain to remember the beeping sound coming from the copier that meant they had managed to press buttons to start making copies. She could have died on the spot.

"Where'd you get this?" she finally managed to choke out.

"LouAnn found a stack of them on the copier this morning when she came in along with a pair of panties hanging off the handle of one of the cupboard doors," Margaret laughed.

Pansy started laughing nervously. It was the only way that she knew how to play off the entire situation as awkward as it was going to be for her and Draco. She needed to be the one to tell Draco about this, or else he was going to be really mad at her this time. They had broken his number one rule when they came up here last night.

"Any speculations as to who the thong and this picture belong to?" Pansy joked.

"Everyone has their own guesses, but no one is saying names. Mr. MacEntire is going to check the security tapes to see if anyone went into the copier room during the party last night," Margaret replied.

Pansy's heart dropped to her stomach before she spoke, "I thought there weren't any cameras on the door to the copier room?"

"That was just a rumor that was going around apparently," Margaret told her, "Alright well, I'm off to show this to the guys across the way. I think Malfoy will get a good laugh out of this one."

"Wait, no!" Pansy exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat, ignoring the pain in her head as she slowly sat back down, "Let me tell the guys over there. You took your turn by telling me, let me have some fun."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Margaret asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a little too much to drink last night after the Christmas party. I went to the bar for a little while," she said as she stood up slowly, "I promise. I'm okay. I'll go fill in the guys."

Margaret looked at her friend warily, unsure if she believed she was telling the truth but nodded anyways, "Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks," Pansy called as she began walking over towards Draco desk refusing to look at the copy in her hand as she thought about how she was going to explain this one to him.

* * *

 

"Yo Malfoy, did you see this yet?" Clark asked as he slid his office chair across the aisle towards Draco's desk.

Draco slowly lifted his head off the desk. His hangover was a little too much for him to bear. The headache was much more than he had anticipated after drinking last night and the pounding had gotten much worse after he heard Clark's bolstering voice bellowing at him.

"See what?" he grumbled while slowly turning around to look at Clark and rubbing his head trying to wish the headache away. Clark extended a piece of paper towards Draco, which Draco took gingerly with his eyebrow raised until he flipped the paper over.

"Someone had some fun last night," Clark said as he slid back over to his desk.

"Oh. My. God," Draco whispered, "This is not good."

"Shit," Pansy said as she arrived at Draco's desk, "I'm too late."

"Yeah, no kidding," Draco replied as he scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it into the trashcan.

His computer pinged as an email came into this inbox.

The subject: _My office, NOW_.

The sender: _Mr. MacEntire_.

The receivers: _Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson_.

"Shit," they said in unison as Draco stood up from his desk and they both walked towards MacEntire's office with their faces downcast in an attempt to avoid all looks from their fellow co-workers.


End file.
